It Takes A Hell To Make A Heaven
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: Based off of iPsycho, because that episode was simply marvelous. Seddie. Sort of a more intense & different version of the episode. T for language and slight/brief sexual content  it's really not that bad . One shot.


iPsycho

"Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to let you guys go, but under one circumstance." Nora's voiced flowed through the speaker into the cellar. Sam, Carly and Freddie stirred in their chains, desperate to get out of the small, cold room. They looked around at each other in fear. "I want Freddie." The two girls looked at their friend who was shaking in his skin.

"You want me for what?" The three could hear Nora's food steps across the ceiling and heard the door open as she entered the cellar. As she stood at the top of the stairs, a beam of light fell open the children's faces.

"I just want him." She quickly ran down the stairs. When Freddie got a glimpse of her crazy face, he began breathing rapidly. "I want you, Freddie. Now." She paced towards the nervous boy slowly, looking at him hungrily. Nora knelt down on her knees so that she was now straddling Freddie.

He shook his head. "No. Nora, get off of me." She slapped his face.

"Listen, Freddie. This is it. Either they go, and you stay, or none of you go." Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but Nora cut him off. "No, you stay either way. Now, do you want their company or will you let them go, Freddie?"

"No!" Sam screamed from her chains. Nora jumped over to Sam and slapped her as well. "Slap me all you want. You have to let us all go, not just Carly and I."

Nora wrapped her long fingers around Sam's neck. "Listen here, bitch. I honestly don't give a shit how badly you want Freddie. He's mine, get it?"

Sam was starting to look guilty. "I don't want Freddie. I just - " Nora tightened her hold on the blonde's neck.

"Shut... your mouth." Nora backed away, and the hatred and fear in Sam's eyes was enough to make any person desire to free the three from the crazy girl's basement.

Now it was Carly's turn to speak up. "Nora, please - - " but Carly was cut off by the feeling of Nora's lips pressing against hers. Carly wriggled in her chains as Freddie and Sam screamed. After a few moments of torture, Carly was freed from the psychotic girl's grasp.

"You're much prettier when you're not talking." Nora stepped back to Freddie, leaving tears in Carly's eyes and Sam looking like she could kill somebody, for she couldn't stand when anybody messed with her best friend.

"Alright," Freddie whispered through clenched teeth. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Just please, let them go." Nora stood up slowly. She unhooked the chains that held Carly and Sam to the wall. She dragged them towards the backdoor and threw them out, quickly locking the door behind her.

"There, now your friends are free. Now, come on." Nora unchained Freddie's hands from the wall. As soon as she did, Freddie quickly stood and ran over to the door, frantically jiggling the handle, trying to escape. Sam and Carly were doing the same thing on the other side of the wood wall. Nora clawed at Freddie's back, trying to get him to stop. Sam and Carly were yelling all forms of curse words at Nora. Eventually, Nora wrapped a chain back around Freddie and pulled on it hard. "Say goodbye, you won't be seeing them again." Tears were rolling down all three of their faces. Carly pressed her face to the small window and whispered "we'll come back for you." Nora stepped towards the door. "Fuck off, gorgeous," she screamed before pulling down a shade in front of the glass.

Nora turned to look at Freddie now, her face full of rage. Freddie was purely terrified. "Sit down," she whispered to him, sending a shiver to go up his spine. However, he didn't dare betray her, for he had no idea was this insane girl would do to him, or worse, to Sam or Carly. He sat on a cot. Nora kneeled in front of him and slowly pulled down his pants, already panting heavily. Freddie could feel tears coming to his eyes again. He didn't want this at all, not even in the slightest, but this didn't stop Nora. She groped Freddie hard, causing him to squeal and squirm under her grip, which, of course, only made the pain worse. She pulled herself up to his face.

"Shut it, Benson. You promised, or else I'll go after your friends." Freddie said nothing, but simply let the tears fall down his face. With one hand inside of his boxers and the other on his chest, Nora pressed her lips to Freddie and began to kiss him against his will.

After desperately trying to break into Nora's house without luck, Carly and Sam headed back to Carly's apartment, passing Freddie's mother on the way, unable to look her in the eye and she strolled merrily down the hallway, completely oblivious to what was currently happening to her son. The two girls trudged into the large room, feeling anxious and hurt. Carly walked over to the fridge and pulled out some pizza. "You want some?" She asked Sam as she began to eat a piece hungrily.

"No thanks," replied Sam. "I'm not hungry."

Carly looked slightly shocked. "But you're always hungry."

"Yeah? Well, not now, okay?" Sam snapped. "And how can you be? Freddie's locked in with Nora, getting touched where he shouldn't be. We have to save him. You're the girl that always has the ideas, so come on!" Sam began to shake her friend's shoulders. "What have you got for him? Please!" Carly could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Of course we're going to get him out, don't worry. I just have to think of something." Sam dropped her arms and plunged herself into the couch. "Not to sort of change subject or whatever, but... I mean... for somebody who claims to hate Freddie so much, you seem to really want to help him."

Sam looked slightly guilty again. "What? I mean, I do hate him. I mean, whatever. You don't, which is why we have to help him." After a few more moments of Carly's staring, Sam cracked. "Alright, you got me. I do care. I more than care. I... " She paused, not wanting to say any more, but knowing she had to. "I like him, a lot. It's more than that, even. Just... just please help me, Carly." Again, tears were coming to Sam's eyes and Carly could tell that Sam was serious about her feelings.

"Yes, of course! But what can we do?"

Back at Nora's, Freddie was tied up again, but with rope this time instead of chains. Nora had left his pants off for whatever reason and was skipping around the basement, singing to herself with words that went something like "I love Freddie." Every square inch of Freddie's body hurt so hard that even if he weren't tied up, he wasn't sure that he'd even be able to move. He felt so hopeless, but inside he knew that he'd get out. He had to. He had to see his friends again, especially Sam, even if she says she hates him, he knows that it can't be true.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, there was a loud crash from the upstairs. Nora stopped prancing around and looked at Freddie with a look of anger. "What the hell was that?" Freddie didn't respond, for he honestly had no idea.

Above them, Sam and Carly had gone back and finally managed to break into Nora's by smashing the large front window with a baseball bat they had found under a bush.

"Yes!" Sam cried out with joy. "Awesome, now we just have to get downstairs and save Freddie!" The two girls walked over to the basement door. Sam put her hand on the handle and took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. She slowly turned the handle, but when she pulled open the door, the two girls were greeted face to face by none other than Nora, looking evil as always.

"Couldn't stay away?" She cackled.

Sam looked furious. "I came to get my friend back, you bitch." And with that, Sam threw herself onto the girl, knocking her backwards and sending the both of them flying down the stairs. Carly gasped at the two and followed them down. When Freddie caught sight of the girls, his spirits lifted.

"Freddie!" Carly cried out before running over to her friend's side. She tried to pull at the ropes, but they were tied too tight, but she kept trying anyways.

"STOP IT!" Nora yelled from across the room. Carly and Freddie had been too occupied with the ropes that they hadn't noticed what was going on right in front of their faces.

Nora held Sam by her hair with one hand. Her eyes were black and she was sweating from the fight. She was also shaking with anger. Sam was shaking as well, her hands on top of Nora's in order to try to pull off some of the strength. Inside of Nora's other hand was a long silver blade that was pressed up to Sam's throat. Sam and Freddie stopped fidgeting with the ropes.

"Nora," said Freddie, the first to speak, "don't do it. Put the knife down." But Nora just shook her head. Sam looked desperately at her two friends, but neither of them knew what to do. Carly stood up slowly, but Nora screamed at her.

"Sit back down, sister, or I'll slice your friend's throat like a tomato." This made Carly start to sob and Freddie struggle against his ropes even more. "I'm sick of this. All I wanted was friends; that's all!" The knife was shaking in her hand, threatening Sam's life at every moment. "You guys couldn't even give me that. Well, I've got Freddie still, and you're not taking him away from me!" Carly's hand found her way on top of Freddie's and she squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Just you watch." Freddie squeezed back as a reply.

"No, it's not. Stop lying, Carly. He's going to stay here forever and your little blondie friend is going to die."

"Not if I have a say in the matter," growled Sam. Quite suddenly, she flipped over where she was sitting and kick Nora's hand with her foot, causing the knife to fly up into the air. When it felt back down, Sam caught it and ran over to Freddie who was completely surprised by this complete turn of events. Nora began to stand, and Carly ran over to wrestle with her so that Sam had time to cut Freddie free. Sam then grabbed their three bags and shoved Freddie out the side door, tossing the bags out after him. "Carly, come on!" Sam yelled, but Carly was not listening. She was punching as Sam had never seen her do before. Nora was on her back, and Carly was straddling her throwing punch after punch into her face, yelling thousands of curses over her head. By the time Sam pulled her off, Nora was lying unconscious on the cold floor. Carly looked at her hands which were covered in bruises, scratches and blood. She nearly began to bawl again. "Come on, Carly. We can go now." When they walked outside, they saw Freddie who was on the phone with the police.

"Yeah, she… she kidnapped us. 327 Sycamore Road, yes." Carly and Sam heard a voice that asked if she had done anything else. Freddie looked at them then turned his back. "Yeah, she um… she raped me, and harassed the three of us, and held a knife to my friend's fuckin' neck." The man on the other line mumbled some words. "I know, sorry, it was just kind of terrifying, alright? Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone. "The police are on their way here. Apparently they've gotten calls about her before; she's going to an insane asylum. The two girls nodded. After a brief moment, they all jumped into each other's arms and let their tears come out. "I thought I was never going to see you guys again," Freddie sobbed into the center of the hug.

The three of them broke apart, but Sam and Freddie were still somehow holding hands. Sam looked into Freddie's brown eyes. "Freddie, I'm so glad we're all free."

Freddie smiled, tears still in his eyes. "Me too, Sam." Sam blushed, and, unable to fight it anymore, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Freddie's. She was so glad to have him back that she didn't want to waste another minute insulting him. And Freddie felt the same way, for he kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving him. They stopped and held each other tightly. Freddie looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Carly smiling the biggest smile that had ever appeared on her face.


End file.
